


Multiple Choice

by EllenD



Series: For Better or For Worse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenD/pseuds/EllenD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tense moment between Captain and Commander aboard a doomed Enterprise. Kirk wants Spock off the ship. Spock disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiple Choice

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet featuring my attempt at drama and romance. (Dramance) Enjoy!

Spock wondered if George Kirk, when he executed General Order 13 aboard the _Kelvin_ and evacuated the entire crew including his pregnant wife and unborn child, had needed to force his wife into the shuttle at phaser point.

 

“Get in the shuttle, Commander,” growled said offspring of George Kirk, phaser pointed at Spock’s impassive face.

 

“Negative.”

 

“Wasn’t a request. I want you off this ship.”

 

“No.”

 

Jim Kirk’s cheek twitched. He took a step closer to his Vulcan First Officer, hoping to physically intimidate Spock into the last remaining escape shuttle. The _Enterprise’s_ docking bay was otherwise empty of vessels, as the smoke and debris-filled corridors were empty of its crew.   

 

“Spock,” Kirk ground out. “I’m _ordering_ you to join the others.”

 

“While you do what, precisely? Go down with the ship like an ancient seafaring captain? Romantic, but illogical.”

 

“Not planning on it. Not if I can help it.”

 

Given the current situation, going down with the ship was the most likely scenario, whether Jim Kirk planned on it or not. One of them had to do it. Auto-pilot had been disabled. Nobody was left but the two of them, standing on opposite ends of a well-worn phaser set to stun.

 

The reinforced titanium hull groaned around them, like an animal in distress. A small fireworks display of sparks few up from a nearby console as it short-circuited. Kirk’s hand tightened on the phaser.

 

“I am more familiar with the _Enterprise’s_ computer systems,” said Spock, “and therefore more suited to pilot the ship alone. I am able to more efficiently-”

 

“Spock,” the captain interrupted with a sigh. “I’m sure you can think of a million reasons why you’re the one that stays behind. But right now, if you don’t get off my damned ship, I’ll stun you and drag you in there myself. The second option, while having the _satisfying_ benefit of me getting to shoot your stubborn ass, would take longer, which means more time wasted here instead of being at the bridge and providing cover fire for our evac shuttles.”

 

His finger depressed the trigger very slightly. His mouth curled in a grin. “Your choice, Commander.”

 

Spock’s eyes narrowed.

_Disengage, disarm, rotating elbow lock to incapacitate, then apply Vulcan nerve pinch. Bodily carry Jim Kirk aboard the shuttle and assume command of the bridge._ Illogical. Both of Kirk’s feet were firmly planted to the deck, weapon was steady in both hands. No chance of quick disarm.

_Sidestep, karate chop to the subclavian artery, bodily carry Jim Kirk aboard the shuttle and assume command of the bridge._ Illogical. They were standing too close. He’d get shot first.

 

A crash sounded somewhere above them. Explosive decompression. The crackle and flare of electrical fires. One last evac shuttle. One to stay behind.

 

 Kirk’s finger started to pull the trigger.

 

Spock reached behind him and punched the eject button.

 

Kirk’s face turned an alarming shade of red as the last shuttle was jettisoned out  of the _Enterprise_ ’s body like a newborn baby.

 

“What did you just do?! Spock-!”

 

“I made the logical choice.”

 

A half-hysterical laugh bubbled up in Kirk’s chest. “How the hell was that the logical choice?”

 

His only response was a level stare, one that didn’t completely succeed in betraying no emotion. Kirk stared back.

 

The phaser clattered to the deck, forgotten, as they grabbed each other in an embrace, mouths clashing in a desperate, heated kiss. One kiss, while the ceiling groaned above their heads and the floor shook beneath their boots, was all they had before breaking apart.

 

“Captain…”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

They turned as one and headed for the bridge, together.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading! Possible Epilogue or followup might be planned. Let me know what you think!


End file.
